Professor
by acemaclove88
Summary: Tristan is a professor at Yale University...Rory is a student. What happens when they meet once again? Give it a chance. read and review! Note, its rated M now.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Professor?

Rory did a double take while looking at her Yale schedule. Did her Linear Algebra professors name say 'Dugrey?' she thought. Dugrey was a common name right…I mean, there is not way Tristan Dugrey would be able to teach at Yale…while she was still in school…she shook her head and grabbed her things before making her way back to her dorm.

Rory took a deep breath…this was it. For some reason she was nervous about going to her math class…what if it was Tristan. What would she say? She shook those thoughts and opened the door before stepping in and taking a seat in the middle of the room. She took out her notebook and pen and prepared herself for her first math class. About 10 minutes later, when the class was almost full, the door at the bottom of the lecture hall opened. Rory held her breath and tried getting a peek of who was coming through. They had their back turned towards them and was wheeling something in.

A tall young blonde boyish looking male walked in and set his things down before rolling in his briefcase that he had stuck in the door. He had made no move to address the class yet. Rory closed her eyes and almost audibly gasped as she realized who it was. She could recognize him from a mile away. Those piercing blue eyes, the bleach blonde hair. There was no way this was happening, Tristan Dugrey was _not_ her professor.

"Alright Class, how are all of you today?" he asked while looking over at the large room filled with students.

A few murmers of 'heys' and 'goods' were heard. Rory heard a few girls talking about how cute he was…she rolled her eyes, at least _that_ didn't change.

"Good. Lets get started shall we" he said and laughed when he heard groans "I swear, you guys are just like me when I was in school." He commented

Rory smiled, remembering how he was at Chilton. She was slightly thankful he hadn't noticed her yet…she wondered how he would react when he figured out she was in his class.

The lesson went by fast and before she knew it, students were shuffling around getting their belongings together and vacating the lecture hall. She looked down and saw Tristan sitting at his desk, making some notes or writing something down. She took a deep breath and sat at her desk, waiting until everyone was gone before slowly making her way to the aisle and walking down the stairs to where he was sitting.

Tristan was lost in his thoughts. He was writing up lesson plans for the next class and didn't hear the female approaching.

"Tristan" Rory softly called out when she stood in front of his desk

Tristan was confused, a student wouldn't call him by his name? And that voice…it was so familiar. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw none other than Rory Gilmore standing in front of him with a shy look upon her face.

"Rory?" he croaked out as he dropped his pen

Rory offered him a small smile and nodded "Hey Tristan" she said quietly

"Oh my god." Was all he could say. "Have you been in here all this time?" he asked once he composed himself

Rory nodded "Yeah…I'm taking your class" she said

"What happened to Harvard?" he asked unbelievingly

Rory shrugged "Decided on Yale instead" she simply said

"Wow. This is weird" he remarked

Rory laughed "yeah it is" she nodded "Do you maybe want to get some coffee or lunch?" she asked shyly

Tristan smirked "Mary…asking me out? Is it the teacher student fantasy…I should have known…if you had told me back at Chilton I could have made…" he was interrupted by Rory

"TRISTAN!" she interrupted, blushing furiously making his smirk grow

"Sure, coffee sounds good" he said slightly amused

"When?" she asked

Tristan raised an eyebrow "Eager are we?" he commented

Rory rolled her eyes "Are you going to answer my question bible boy?" she asked

Tristan looked up at her with a smirk while leaning back in his chair "Mary…do you talk to all your professors this way?" he scolded playfully

"Tristan…" Rory whined, irritated now

Tristan laughed "Give me 5 minutes to finish up some paper work. You can do whatever you want…" he said as he looked back at the papers he was filling out earlier.

Rory sighed, she sat down on the chair in front of his desk and pulled out a book, waiting for him to finish. She found that she couldn't concentrate on her book though. She looked over the pages at him…he looked so different. His features were more sculpted, yet he still looked like a greek god as usual.

She broke out of her trance when she heard an amused chuckle coming from him "Did you forget how to read? Because I think you'll need to learn again…at least for my class" he teased

"What?" she asked dumbly

"You've been staring at the same page for over 5 minutes now…" he pointed out as he put his things in his briefcase.

Rory blushed "Lets go" she said, not knowing how to answer that.

"So, how did you become a professor at Yale?! While I'm still in school!" she asked incredulously once they had ordered food.

Tristan laughed "I went to the naval academy after my dad sent me away. As you probably already know, their stuff is pretty intense. They had an accelerated program…I decided to take the plunge. Here I am" he said

Rory looked at him awe. Tristan Dugrey was her teacher. The same Tristan that tortured her at Chilton, the same one that broke into a safe…he was her professor.

"Close your mouth Mary. Its impolite" he teased

"This is just unbelievable. I cant believe _you_ of all people became my professor at _Yale"_ she said

Tristans smile faltered a little "Look Rory…I know I was an ass at Chilton and I'm sorry…but I did care about you, whether you believe it or not" he said sincerely

Rory felt guilty "No Tristan…I didn't mean it like that. Its just, we're the same age…and its just weird you know?" she clarified

"Okay" Tristan nodded "So, what are you majoring in?" he asked

"Journalism" she said happily

Tristan laughed "That definitely has always been your forte." He commented

"I'm not so sure I can take your class anymore…" she confessed

"Why?" he asked confused

"I mean…it would be weird right? You being my professor…and friend…or at least I would like to think of you as my friend. I completely understand if you don't think so considering everything-" she was cut off by Tristan

"Mary…" he interrupted her rant "I'd like to think we're friends too. But I think we could make it work." He said honestly

"Really…" Rory said doubtfully

Tristan nodded "yeah, why not? We can act professional. Not to mention, you cant switch out even if you wanted to. My class is the only one in that time slot." He said

Rory laughed "I guess we'll have to make it work."

"So…you married?" she asked trying to be suble.

Tristan looked up after taking a sip of his coffee and raised an eyebrow "Subtlty was never your strong point" he stated making her blushed "And no, I'm not" he said

"well I just figured…you're a professor at Yale…and you know, people in the military usually…" she stammered making him smile

"relax. But no, I'm not…I guess I havnt found that one yet" he said

Rory nodded understandingly. The next few hours were spent talking about everything they had missed in eachother's lives.

"Well. Its getting late…I better get back" Tristan said glancing at his watch

Rory nodded and stood up from the bench they were sitting on. "Okay. Bye Tristan." She said awkwardly

Tristan chuckled and gave her a peck on the cheek before walking away "I'll see you in class" he said while waving at her.

Rory smiled and shook her head while she walked back to her room.

A/N: Okay, so I'm not so sure about it but I decided to post it anyway. I'm sorry if it sucks…please review and tell me what you think…or if I should continue.


	2. Chapter 2: Homework?

A/N: okay, I know that Rory wouldn't have to take Linear Algebra for Journalism. But when have you ever known Rory to do simply what is asked of her? She always goes all out…I figured maybe she had to do it for some extra credits, or usually for the first two years of college, you have classes which you are required to complete…maybe it was one of them. There are many possibilities. It's a fan fiction…people just write here to get their ideas out and have fun…By the way…did I forget to mention this was my first Trory fic?

Chapter 2: Homework?

Rory sat in the front row of Tristan's class for the second time this week. She was slightly relieved that she only had this class twice a week…it was starting to get a little uncomfortable. She watched as he paced back and forth across the room lecturing on some equation that Rory wasn't paying attention to. She couldn't take her eyes off of him, sure she noticed how amazing he looked at Chilton, but there was something different about him. He was more mature, his features were more chiseled and more adult looking.

'_God, the looks like something out of an Abercrombie catalog' _she thought before shaking her head and trying to pay attention to the lesson again. She glanced at her watch and noticed that class was about to be over so she packed up her things and was just about to stand up to leave when his voice came ringing through her ears.

"Miss Gilmore, would you kindly stay after class please?" Tristan asked politely

Rory groaned, she sat back down and waited for all the students to vacate the classroom before making her way towards his desk.

"Well aren't you going to sit down?" Tristan asked

Rory raised an eyebrow and sat down "Did you need something?" She asked politely

"Rory…you usually aren't one to miss the first homework assignment of the year or at least that's how it was from what I remember…what's up?" he asked concerned

Rory's forehead scrunched up in confusion "What? I didn't miss the homework assignment!" She exclaimed as if it was the most incredulous thing in the world.

Tristan sat back in his chair and filed through the papers "Well…yours isn't here. And when I collected them, I asked for yours, however received no response" he said unsurely

Rory filed through her book bag and pulled out the homework. "I didn't know you collected it…" she said sheepishly

Tristan took the homework from her "You sure you're okay? You seemed really out of it in class today…" he asked

Rory blushed and nodded "I'm fine…" she mumbled

"You sure? Because I've never known Rory Gilmore to _not_ take notes" he teased

Rory's eyes widened "Oh. My. God. I didn't take notes!!!" She shouted in frustration. "Shit! What the hell am I going to do! Oh god, okay. I have to call Paris. She has to know something right? I mean she's Paris" She ranted

Tristan looked at her amused, wanting to burst out laughing at any moment. "Rory!" he interrupted

"Calm down. What's going on?" he asked gently

"Nothing…I guess I'm just tired" She lied. What was she supposed to say? _I was too busy to take notes because I was staring at you?_

Tristan looked at her doubtfully "Okay…Just…I'm here as a friend if you want to talk" he said with a small smile

Rory nodded "Thanks" she said

"And as for notes…you forgetting Mary that I am the professor?" he teased

"Shut up" Rory snapped, blushing

Tristan handed her a few copies of the lesson plan. "Here. Look over them, I'm sure you'll figure it out" he said

"I don't want special treatment Tristan…" she said quietly

Tristan shook his head "Rory, I would give any student extra notes or help that needed or wanted it. Its not special treatment." He assured her

"Okay. Thank you." She said "Well…I've got to get going. My next class starts in about 15 minutes" she added

Tristan nodded "Bye Mary" he smirked making Rory roll her eyes. Rory hesitated before she grabbed his pen and on a piece of paper wrote her number down.

"Call me…we'll do dinner sometime?" She asked quietly

Tristan smirked and nodded "Sure thing Mare. Have a good day…" he said as he watched her walk away.

He shook his head once she was gone. "Tried so fucking hard at Chilton…" he muttered

Rory sighed as the phone rang again. She was sitting in her room and was getting constant pointless phone calls from her mother. Her cell phone rang again and she flipped it open, not bothering to check the caller id.

"Hi Rory Gilmore here, want to have sex?" she answered innocently, thinking it was her mother and hoping to get some kind of reaction out of that.

The person on the other end busted out laughing and Rory almost screamed realizing it wasn't her mother. "Wow Mary…who'd have thought" Tristan remarked in between laughs

"Tristan?" She asked "Sorry…I thought it was my mom" she said, only realizing afterwards how ridiculous that sounded

"Right…I don't want to know. Not now at least. You can tell me all about it at dinner tomorrow night?" he asked

"I'm sorry Tristan, tomorrow's Friday night…I always have dinner with my grandparents. How about Saturday night?" She asked apologetically

"You're worth the wait. Okay, Saturday night it is" he stated, knowing he was making her blush

"Okay, see you Saturday" She said before hanging up the phone and burying her head in her hands.

Rory had spent 3 hours getting ready…she cursed herself. It wasn't like her to dote over a boy…but this was Tristan. Now she sat on her couch…watching TV, waiting for him to arrive to pick her up. Seven o Clock sharp, she heard a knock on her door. She walked over and opened it, smiling at him when he handed her a cup of coffee.

"You didn't forget!" She exclaimed as she drank the coffee, almost all in one sip.

"You gonna invite me in Mary?" he asked

Rory blushed "Uh yeah, of course." She said while opening the door a little wider for him.

Tristan walked in and took in his surroundings. She had a small medium sized apartment which was fairly clean and nicely decorated. It was much more sophisticated than a normal college student's pad.

"My grandparents did it" Rory said, as if reading his mind.

Tristan laughed "it's nice. You look beautiful by the way" he said smiling as he took in her appearance. She was wearing a thick strapped red dress that seemed summery but could also be thought of as semi-formal. The dress flowed freely down to just above her knees and accented her curves in all the right places. To match, she had on a pair of black strappy sandals, the heels being high enough to make it look like she had made an effort, yet short enough so her feet wouldn't be killing her.

Rory blushed "Thank you. You look great yourself" she complimented as she gave him a once over. He was dressed in khaki slacks and a dark blue collared shirt that accented his eyes. The shirt wasn't tucked in and no tie, showing her it was pretty casual.

"Ready to go?" he asked

Rory nodded and took the hand he offered her, letting him lead her to wherever they were going…

"So where are we going" She asked as she sat in his car, fiddling with the radio

"Mary leave it alone" Tristan said, exasperated. She had been switching stations left and right for 10 minutes now. "You'll know when we get there" he said with a smirk

Rory rolled her eyes "Fine." She pouted

A/N: So there it is people. I wanted to thank everyone for all the reviews!!! You guys are amazing; please keep reviewing…its what keeps me writing. Anyways, tell me what you think…enjoy…and if you have any ideas, they're more than welcome.


	3. Chapter 3: Halt

A/N: Someone said that I'm a pretty fast updater. Well that's true in cases where I have time, or I have a whole load of reviews like I just did for this story! It makes me want to keep writing…I love it. So here's another update for you guys.

Chapter 3: And it all comes to a screeching Halt

Rory raised an eyebrow when the car came to a halt. "Tristan we're in the middle of nowhere" she said

Tristan shook his head "Look around Mare, we're not" he stated

Rory looked around but didn't see anyone. "I don't see anyone Tris, you didn't bring me out here so you could stab me and then dispose of my body in that lake did you" She joked

Tristan smirked "Now why would I _ever_ do that to such a pretty girl" he teased "Come on, lets go" he said as he got out of the car and opened her door for her.

"She stepped out and looked around, noticing a single dimly lit table on the edge of the lake. "Tristan…" she whispered

He chuckled "Come on" he coaxed, leading her towards it. When the got there, he pulled out her chair for her before going to sit in his.

"I figured it took me this long to get you to go out on a date with me…why not go all out" he said jokingly

"It's beautiful Tristan. I love it" She complimented sincerely

"Not to put a damper on it, because I really _did_ want to make this special. I just also thought that we probably shouldn't let out that I took you to dinner…it probably wouldn't go over too well with the education board" he said

Rory nodded "Very thoughtful of you" she said, letting him know she wasn't mad

"Yeah well…so you want to guess what we're eating?" he asked

Rory shook her head and grabbed the lid to the platter, and lifted it up immediately before Tristan had the chance to stop her. She squealed at what she saw inside.

"Aw Tristan! You remembered!" she gushed as she immediately began taking a portion of the fettuccine alfredo.

"How could I forget? The _one_ time we were civil to eachother and you let me take you out…this is what you ordered" He said, not noticing the effects of his words

Rory's head snapped up and she looked at him in awe. "I can't believe you remember" she said

Tristan smiled "Don't be a hog" he teased

"What?" she asked confused

He reached over and gently snagged the spoon from her hands, letting his brush past hers lightly, making her shiver. "The spoon. Don't be a hog" he teased again

Rory just grinned and began eating her pasta. "This is amazing, did you make it?" she asked

Tristan shook his head "No. mine's much better" he said smugly making her roll her eyes

"You'll have to make me some next time" She said

A smirk appeared across Tristan's face "Are you implying there's going to be a next time Mary?" he asked

Rory blushed "Well…I-uh…I. oh shut up" she finished lamely

"You still blush. I love it" he continued teasing

"Tristan……" Rory whined

"Begging already? Damn I'm good" he continued ruthlessly

"TRISTAN!" she shouted

Tristan laughed, knowing she'd had enough "Its too easy Mare, I'm sorry." He said

Rory smiled, she missed their bantering. Well it wasn't really bantering back then…but it was now. "So, I'm curious. Why is someone who is majoring in journalism taking linear algebra?" Tristan asked

Rory shrugged "I needed my math requirement out of the way. And you know I don't take the easy way out…I could have easily gotten away with taking algebra or something but that's not going to help me when I'm writing an article on how they built the Eiffel tower or something is it?" she explained

Tristan laughed and shook his head. She was till the same overachieving Mary. "Fair enough." He said nodding

"So where to next?" Rory asked as they got back in his car

"My place" he said

Rory raised an eyebrow at him "Not like that! Well unless you're up for it. But I was thinking we could watch some movies, eat some ice cream" he said with a smirk

Rory laughed "I like it" She said

"I like it" Rory said immediately as she walked in to the plus large apartment. Everything was black, white or red with a hint of green. It had a very modern feel to it.

"Thanks…I didn't decorate…" he said with a shrug

"It's nice. So where is this ice cream bible boy" Rory asked impatiently

Tristan chuckled "You just ate…I can't believe you're ready for more food" he said

"I'm mysterious that way. Ice cream" she repeated

"Alright alright. Just…make yourself at home" he said as he walked into the kitchen

Rory looked around and went to sit on the soft white couch. She sighed and relaxed back into it, closing her eyes for a bit until she heard Tristan shuffling back in.

He handed her a large bowl full of Phish Food and Rory screamed.

"FUCK!" Tristan shouted at her unexpected reaction "What the hell Mary!" he exclaimed

"Sorry…" she said sheepishly "I get a little excited over ice cream…and well…this is phish food" she said shyly

"God damn. Give a guy some warning next time" he said, but with no hint of anger in his voice.

"TV?" she asked, choosing not to respond

"You asking permission?" Tristan asked amused

"Well…it is your place" she said

"You don't have to ask permission to watch TV…" he said sarcastically

"Okay okay. Jeez, a girl tries to be nice" she muttered before clicking the TV on.

"I had a good time tonight Tris" Rory said softly as they walked towards his door.

"Whoa whoa whoa…we're not saying goodbye yet…" he said

"What?" she asked confused

"I'm not letting you walk back to your dorm this late Rory…" he sighed

Rory smiled "Oh…sorry" she said following him out.

"Let's try this again. I had a good time tonight Tris" She repeated

Tristan grinned and leaned on the wall next to her door. "Really?" he asked

Rory nodded "Yeah." She confirmed

"Good. Me too. We should do it again some time" he said

Rory nodded "Yeah. That would be great" she said, standing awkwardly outside her door. She nervously fiddled with her keys as she saw him looking at her.

Tristan narrowed his eyes at her "You nervous Mare?" He asked amused

Rory glared but couldn't help a blush creeping onto her cheeks "No" she said defiantly

Tristan laughed and gave her a slight nod "Okay. Goodnight Mary." He said, giving her a peck on the cheek before walking off into the night.

A/N: I'm sorry it took me so long to update. I have like 20 stories right now…I know know…I shouldn't. But I just started writing and all these ideas popped into my head so I couldn't just let them go to waste right? Anyways, please review. They make my day.


	4. Chapter 4: Surprise!

Chapter 4: Surprise!

"Rory was that Bible boy?!" Lorelai asked incredulously

Rory screeched in surprise before grinning and hugging her mother "Mom what are you doing here!" she asked as she walked out of her class

"I wanted to surprise you so I called Paris and asked where you were. Now answer my question, was that E.T.?" she asked again

Rory blushed and nodded "Yeah that was Tristan" she confirmed reluctantly

Lorelai squealed "Oh my god! That is so hot! He's your teacher…oh oh sorry. _Professor_" she corrected herself in a swooning manner

Rory blushed crimson and dragged her mother out of the building "_Mother!_" Rory hissed

"You did _not_ just play the mother card on me. I am not a _mother_. I am a _mom_" She said in a commanding voice

Rory rolled her eyes and led her back to her apartment "Sorry _mom_. But let's just say we don't want word getting out that I know Tristan…"

"Ah I see. Clandestine…very sexy"

"Wow, your place is freakishly clean for a college student's apartment" Lorelai commented

"Sorry mom, I'll try to be a little messier" Rory said sarcastically

"So, what's the deal with you and bible boy…or shall I say the hunky professor" Lorelai said proudly. Happy with herself for thinking of a nickname so fast.

"Mom! He's my professor. And nothing is going on" She said defiantly

Lorelai just stared at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Fine so we went on a date" Rory said quickly

Lorelai grinned "There we go. Tell mommy about it"

"Well, it was very…it was amazing. He set up this private dinner in front of a lake because he didn't want people seeing us and all that. Guess what he served" Rory said excitedly

Lorelai shook her head "What?" she played along

"Fettuccine Alfredo!" Rory said with a grin

"Not seeing the connection here babe"

"Fettuccine Alfredo is the dish I ordered when we were somewhat friends…for the very short time at Chilton. We went out to lunch one day, and that's what I ordered. He remembered!" She gushed

Lorelai's face softened "Aw hon. he's sweet…"

"I know…so you never answered my question. What are you doing here?" Rory asked

"Visiting you! My daughter, the fruit of my loins…" she said dramatically

"Cut the crap mom." Rory stated

"Fine. My _mother_…see that was the correct use of the word by the way…needed me to help her run some errands, and she's on one of them right now…so I thought I'd come visit" she said

"I'm glad you came. You have time to grab coffee before you have to pick grandma up again?" She asked

"I always have time for coffee" Lorelai said, gasping she would even have to ask

TRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRO

"Rory" she said flipping open her phone

"_Hey, how are you this lovely afternoon" the voice on the other end answered_

Rory stopped typing and smiled "Just fine. And you?" she asked, sitting back in her chair, biting back the grin that threatened to escape. She didn't need anyone in the newsroom asking her questions about why she was so happy all of a sudden.

"_Why are you so happy?" the amused voice asked_

Rory's head snapped up and she looked around "What the hell…" she mumbled

_Tristan chuckled "Mary…I'm outside. Anyways, how did you enjoy class this morning?" he asked_

Rory rolled her eyes "Its Linear Algebra…I enjoyed it immensely of course" she said sarcastically

"_Hey! It can be thrilling!" he defended_

"Oh yeah…how?" she asked

"_Mary, Linear algebra is always thrilling if you're a math buff. I happen to be one, otherwise I wouldn't be teaching it would I?" he said smoothly_

Rory scoffed "Get to the point Tris" she said

"_Okay okay. I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner this evening" he asked charmingly_

Rory nodded "Sure, what time?" she asked

"_Say around…8:00?" he suggested_

"Sounds good. I have to go, Doyle's going to kill me if I don't finish this article" she said

"_Alright Mar, I'll see you tonight" he said_

"Bye" she said before closing her phone

RORROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROROORORORORORY

"Dinner was great Tris. You really do make the best Fettuccine Alfredo!" Rory complimented as they sat on the couch together afterwards.

Tristan smirked "Thanks." He said

"Dessert?" she asked impatiently

Tristan raised an eyebrow "Dirty" he remarked

Rory laughed "I'm serious though. Dessert?" she said once she stopped laughing

Tristan rolled his eyes and stood up to get the pie from the kitchen.

"Ooooh pie! If I wasn't sitting down right now I would be jumping!" She said excitedly as he brought it over. With a few plates.

"Uhm forget the plates, let's just dig in" Rory suggested innocently, looking confused at her concerned expression

"Are you serious Mar?" he exclaimed

Rory nodded "Yes…"

"I swear to god, by the time you're 30 you'll be 2000 pounds." He muttered and began eating

"Its just pie…" she defended

"Pie is fattening! And filling!" he said

"Well Pie is my friend!" She argued childishly

Tristan looked up at her amused at that "Your _friend?"_

Rory nodded with a grin on her face "Yeah. My friend" she confirmed, trying to suppress her laughter. They sat in a comfortable silence until Rory decided to speak up.

"What are we doing Tristan?" she asked softly, putting down her fork

"Uh eating pie?" he asked as he stopped chewing confused as to what she meant

Rory rolled her eyes "No Tris…I mean…you know. What are _we_ doing?" she reiterated.

Tristan set his fork down as well and set the pie on the coffee table. He turned so he was facing her and said "I don't know"

"What do _you_ want?" he asked gently

"I…Its just we've been doing this for a couple weeks now you know? I just…I want to know what's going on…" she stuttered

"Why are you so nervous?" Tristan asked amused

"I'm not" she said defiantly "I jus…god this is all so weird. You're my professor!" she exclaimed

Tristan nodded "True…but I'm also your friend…I mean we have history Rory, we can't change that." He tried

"I know" she said quietly "I just want to know what _we're_ doing"

"Well…what do you think we're doing?" he asked, taking one of her hands in his

"It feels like we're dating" she said truthfully, a blush appearing on her cheeks

Tristan smirked "Would you like it if we were dating?" he teased, running his thumb softly over her knuckles

Rory blushed but nodded anyways. She wasn't going to let him go again…no matter what. With that he leaned in and closed the distance between them, capturing her lips in a slow gentle kiss that was over much too quickly for Rory's liking. She whimpered slightly as he pulled away making him grin down at her.

"You're too cute" he teased

Rory blushed "What…what if someone finds out?" she asked timidly

Tristan lost his teasing smirk and looked down at her seriously "Look Rory, I don't want to jeopardize your education at Yale in any way…so if you want to wait until after you're finished with my class that's fine by me" he said sincerely

Rory's heart soared at his words. He was willing to wait for her. "No Tris…lets just lay low until I ace your class alright?" she said with a grin, knowing she should wait…that would be the Rory Gilmore way to do things…that would be the safe way. But the words were out of her mouth before she could process what she was saying, and truthfully, she didn't care…

"Oh…you're going to ace my class huh?" He challenged

Rory nodded "I'm up for the challenge." She said confidently

Tristan grinned "Bring it on babe"

"What you don't think I can do it?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh I know you can…it's just fun to watch you be all confident" he said with a grin

"Mean" She pouted

He laughed at her antics. "Okay, what do you say we watch a movie…" he suggested

Rory nodded "sounds good. What do you have?" she asked

"Uh uh uh, I get to pick the movie" he said, waving a finger at her as he walked towards the TV

Rory pouted "Seriously?" she asked

Tristan nodded "Mhmm" he said as he put a DVD in and pressed play

He sat back on the couch, this time closer to her and smiled when she wrapped an arm loosely around him, pulling him closer. Rory grinned when she saw what he had decided to watch.

"Tristan!" she squealed in delight

Tristan laughed and kissed her forehead. "What?"

"I can't believe you _own_ high school musical!" she said amused

"I don't. Its my sisters, she likes to keep some of her things around here for when she comes over" he admitted

Rory smiled "But you're watching it with me…have you seen it?" she teased

"No" he groaned

ROROROROROROROROROTRITRIRTRIRTIRITIRITIRITIRITIRITIRITIRITIRITIR

"Hey that supposed to be 16 over pi!" Tristan shouted at the screen just before it was mentioned in the movie.

Rory rolled her eyes "oh my god. I don't even want to know why you can do math that freakishly fast"

Tristan smirked "I can't help it…plus I was right" he pointed out

"Just watch the movie. And stop thinking about _numbers_ please…" she sighed

"I make no promises Mary"

"Wow I haven't watched that movie in…well a really long time" Rory sighed as the credits rolled

"That movie…was _horrible_" Tristan said irritated

Rory sat up and looked at him incredulously "It was not!"

"Rory…it was the most predictable movie I've ever seen in my life. Disney has made better"

"Whatever" Rory huffed "So what now?" she asked

"Shouldn't you be getting home? Don't you have class tomorrow?" he asked looking at the time.

Rory shook her head "I can go if you need to be somewhere but I don't have any classes on Friday" she said

Tristan smirked "Are you saying you're staying over Mary?"

Rory blushed "I…is…is that okay? What am I saying, I'll just go. You probably have places to be" she rambled nervously

"Whoa, calm down…you can stay" he interrupted

"Okay" she said nervously, fiddling with her thumbs and smiled sheepishly as she yawned

"Looks like you're tired anyway" he said, leading her to the bedroom.

"Here, you can wear this" he said, tossing her one of his T-shirts and some shorts and pointing her in the direction of the bathroom.

ZzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

She came out of the bathroom to find Tristan already lying under the covers of his queen size bed…shirtless and wearing reading glasses.

"Hey" he said looking up from the magazine he was reading.

Rory didn't say anything. All she could think was that he looked really hot…the reading glasses were definitely a turn on and the fact that he looked pretty much the same as he did at Chilton but _better_, if that was possible, wasn't helping either.

"Maaary!" he called out when she didn't say anything.

Rory shook herself out of it and brought her eyes to look up at his slightly amused ones "You alright?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, still not noticing she was just standing awkwardly in the middle of his bedroom, dressed in his clothes.

"You gonna come lie down?" he asked with a chuckle

Rory blushed but walked over and slipped into the bed with him, leaning over slightly to see what he was reading after she got comfortable. _Dominion grant to help build math and science skills_

Rory rolled her eyes "Are you serious" she questioned

Tristan stopped reading and looked down at her "What?" he asked

"Never mind. I'm going to sleep. Goodnight Tris" she said softly

"Night Mar" he said before leaning down and kissing her quickly before going back to his article.

Rory turned away from him so she could try and sleep but it wasn't happening. She was nervous about sharing a bed with him…it was as simple as that. She wasn't nervous because of what she _didn't_ want to happen. She was nervous of what she _did_ want to happen and if he wanted the same thing.

Normally Rory wouldn't just jump into bed with just anybody…especially not after going on only 2 dates with them. But over the years, she changed, she became more open to the idea of a normal college relationship, and although this was not one of them…she wanted him. She _wanted_ Tristan. She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt Tristan shuffle under the covers and turn out the light. He wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed the back of her neck gently.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep yet?" he murmured

"Couldn't" she said softly, gently playing with his fingers that rested on her stomach.

"Why not? You seemed tired" he asked

Rory shrugged "I don't know" she said softly

"What's wrong?" Tristan asked while gently rolling her onto her back so he could see her face.

"Nothing" she said quietly, avoiding eye contact

"Rory" Tristan sighed, letting her know he wasn't buying it.

Rory finally looked at him and before she knew what she was doing she had leaned up and engaged him in a deep passionate kiss. She felt Tristan smirk against her lips as she ravaged his mouth when he realized what she wanted.

"If you wanted _that_ all you had to do ask" he teased, pulling back making her blush.

"God I love that you still do that, it is _so_ hot" he whispered huskily while gently nibbling on her earlobe.

"Hmm?" she hummed, lost in the sensations he was evoking within her.

"I love it when you blush" he mumbled against her as he slowly took hold of the hem of her shirt and lifted it upwards.

Rory gasped as she felt cool air hit her now bare skin. Tristan threw the shirt aside and took a moment to admire her beauty.

"Beautiful" he murmured as he kissed his way from her neck to her chest.

Rory blushed and moaned, arching her back into him as she felt him nip at her breasts, soothing them with his tongue afterwards. Rory moaned and ran her fingers through his hair, holding him in place not wanting the incredible sensations to stop.

"You sure you want to do this Mary?" Tristan asked, knowing if they went any further, he wouldn't be able to contain himself.

"Mmm what? Yeah…" she moaned

Tristan grinned and kissed his way down her stomach while pushing her shorts down, waiting for her to kick them off and groaning when he saw she wasn't wearing panties. The thought of her wearing his clothes and no underwear turning him on to no end.

"Damn Mary" he moaned and was about to lower his head when he felt Rory tug at his blonde locks.

"What is it?" he asked

"Later…please just……I need you now" she pleaded desperately

He smirked and nodded before removing his boxers and looking down at her pleasure ridden face.

"Mary…I have to ask, are…are you on birth control?" he asked quickly, hoping it wouldn't ruin the mood

"Yes, god Tristan please" she pleaded, arching her back up into him.

Tristan nodded and slid into her, groaning at how tight and wet she was. "Fuck Tris, move" she bit out when she felt him still

Tristan smirked and gazed down at her, they were level now so he gently planted an open mouthed kiss on her awaiting lips.

"Tris……." Rory groaned

"Yes?" he asked innocently

"Dammit Tris, you know what" She said, a mix between a whine and a groan of frustration

"No I don't, what do you want?" he asked huskily, not moving an inch

"Fuck me Tristan…" she pleaded, not caring anymore, she just needed release, this was torture

With that Tristan began thrusting into her slowly, withdrawing almost completely and then gently sliding back into her in long strokes.

Rory whimpered beneath him "Faster Tristan please…oh god" she moaned as she felt him succumb to her wishes

Within minutes, both of them groaned as their releases neared. "Oh god so close Tri….Tristan!" She screamed as flashes of white blinded her as she writhed and bucked helplessly beneath him. Tristan slowed down his strokes but kept moving, prolonging her pleasure for as long as he could.

He stopped when he saw she was spent and urged her to open her eyes. "You alright?" he asked

"Perfect" she whispered with a grin and involuntarily contracted helplessly around him as he began moving again. She cried out as she felt another orgasm build far too quickly. Seeing this, Tristan slipped a hand between them and gently rubbed her nub, giving her the extra stimulation, sending her over the edge once again. Rory gasped for air, almost as if struggling to stay conscious as she went momentarily deaf.

Tristan noticed her struggle and stopped his movements "Shh Ride it out Mary…I've got you baby" he whispered softly

Rory finally opened her blue eyes, meeting his icy blue ones and blushed when she saw him smirking down at her. "Thought I lost you there for a minute Mar" he said

Rory whimpered as she felt him move once again, she couldn't believe he hadn't come yet…this man _was_ god.

"Shit Mar, I wont last" he bit out after a few minutes

Rory was at a loss for words, she didn't think she could come three times and not die of exhaustion. Tristan grunted as he thrusted more forcefully in her and gently caressed her clit, hoping to have her come with him.

"No…Tris I can't" she whimpered in protest

"Shh, come with me Ror. Don't fight it sweetheart. Shh I'm right here baby, come on" he whispered

Rory could feel it coming again, she was sure she was going to pass out. "Tri…Tris please" She cried softly

"Right here baby, right here." He said before he came with a roar, setting off her own release.

"Were you _trying_ to send me into cardiac arrest?" Rory groaned as she shifted under Tristan's weight

Tristan grinned and moved off of her before pulling her into his arms "Tell me you didn't love it" he challenged arrogantly

"That was arrogant. Very arrogant. But its okay, you have reason to be right now" she said dreamily

Tristan chuckled "You sound high. As amusing as that is, I'm exhausted. Go to sleep" he said

"Night" she mumbled

"Night Mary" he said

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

A/N: Okay, so I'm not happy with parts of this chapter, but I've made you guys wait long enough. So here it is, I might re-write it if I don't get busy but I wanted to give you guys _something_. I personally hate it when Stories aren't updated; although I do sympathize with them…people have lives. Anyways, lets end this mini-rant. So there it is. Please review! Maybe I'll be un-lazy and write more.


	5. Chapter 5: Through the vine

Oh gosh, thank you to **Stephanie ()** for reminding me to change the rating. I completely forgot that it was rated T…okay. I apologize if I offended anyone who didn't want to read that…so sorry! I feel terrible…sorry…again.

Chapter 5: From the vine

"Go back to sleep Mar" Tristan said softly when he felt her shift as he got up.

"Mmm what time is it?" she asked sleepily without opening her eyes

"Its only 5. I'll be back in an hour" he whispered, kissing her forehead

"Mmk" she mumbled and turned, burying herself in the pillow, instantly falling asleep again.

Tristan smiled and changed into some sweats before leaving for his morning run. It was a habit he had formed from the naval academy that he couldn't seem to shake off.

TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY

Rory woke up to the sound of the shower running a couple hours later. She sat up and smiled as she remembered where she was.

"Hey, good morning" Tristan said as he walked out with a towel wrapped around him. Rory blushed when he caught her staring and shot her an amused look.

"Morning" she mumbled "Where did you go?" she asked

"Out for a run" he answered with a shrug

"What time is it?" she asked suspiciously

"7 ish" he answered, putting on some boxers

Rory screeched "7! What the hell am I doing awake!" she shouted annoyed

"I never said you had to wake up…I can't help it though" he answered

"Ugh…" Rory groaned and fell back on the bed "Why the hell are you awake so early" she mumbled

"I told you. I went for a run…I go every morning at 5" he said smiling. "Coffee's in the kitchen" he said

Rory sighed and got up out of bed "This is so wrong" she muttered while padding into the kitchen, stopping half way, realizing she was naked. She ran back to the bed with a squeal and wrapped the sheets around herself, glaring at Tristan who was cracking up hysterically.

"Give me some clothes!" she shouted

Tristan smirked and raised an eyebrow "I don't think you're in any position to be making demands Mary" he teased

"Tristan!" she screeched

He laughed and pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, throwing them over to her. "You're hilarious" he said

TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY

"How is this going to work Tristan?" Rory asked as they ate breakfast

"Uhm, this relationship? Are we already having problems, because it hasn't even been 24 hours yet" he said with a smirk

"You know what I mean" Rory sighed

"I don't know. Like I said Rory, we can wait." He said seriously

Rory shook her head "But…isn't it a little too late…" She trailed off, referring to last night

Tristan shook his head "Okay. We're going to wait. I don't want you jeopardizing your Yale education. I'll still be here after you finish my class" he said rationally

"Yeah?" Rory asked quietly

"Mary…I've wanted you since we were at Chilton…you really think I can't wait a few more weeks?" he teased

"You don't have to" She said half heartedly

Tristan chuckled "Judging by the crest-fallen expression on your face, you want me to. And its okay, I want to too" he said softly

"Okay, well…then I should probably go. Its just a few weeks right?" she reasoned with herself more than him

Tristan grinned and nodded "Okay. Bye…Rory" he said, using her real name as she walked out the door. "Just a few weeks…" he muttered and shut the door behind her

TRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORYTRORY

Rory nervously walked in to her linear algebra class a couple days later. She stood in the middle of the staircase, trying to decide which seat to sit in…

_Not in the front…don't want to seem clingy or desperate…..not in the back, that might seem suspicious. Oh what the hell, just sit where you normally sit Rory! Which is in the front…_

She sighed and took her regular seat, quickly taking out her notebooks and textbook before he arrived so she would have somewhere to look other than him. She could do this right? I mean they decided to wait; they weren't together so she had nothing to feel weird or worried about…

Tristan walked in a few minutes later, briefcase in hand and went straight to his desk. He glanced at Rory, and quickly averted his eyes.

"Hey, lets get started shall we" he said with a small forced smile.

Class went as smooth as it could go when the girl who was soon to be your girlfriend, one whom you've wanted ever since high school was in your class. For the most part they were both very professional. Tristan taught, Rory concentrated on what he was saying, not what he was wearing or how amazing he looked.

"I'll see you next week" he said as students began putting their things away and heading to their next class.

Rory didn't know what to do. Did she stay and say hey? Have a nice chat? Or did she do what everyone else did and split? She decided with the latter to look less suspicious. She gathered her things up and slowly climbed up the stairs towards the door, inwardly hoping he didn't ask her to stay. Luckily for her, he didn't. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding when she got out the door. Sighing, she looked at her watch, 3 minutes until her next class started and she was halfway across campus…oh well, she better get a move on.

TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY

The next couple weeks were the hardest for both Tristan and Rory…between emotions and stress running high for finals and trying to keep their relationship strictly professional, well it wasn't easy. But she was done, she finally finished his class! After handing in her final, she happily walked out and headed for his apartment. His final was the last one she had consequently, and she was glad it was finally over. She didn't know when Tristan would be back at his apartment, but she honestly could not wait to see him.

20 minutes later, she made it to his apartment, luckily the doorman remembered her and let her in. she went up to his floor and took out a hairpin. _Dating Jess did come in handy_ she thought as she picked his lock expertly and let herself in. Closing the door behind her, she walked all the way in, taking off her coat and hanging it on the rack before sitting down on the couch. _What to do until he gets here……_she made herself some coffee and waited…an hour had passed by, still no Tristan. She made herself another pot and turned on the TV.

Rory groaned in annoyance it was 9pm and he _still_ wasn't there yet…maybe he wasn't coming home? Maybe he went to visit his family. As these thoughts flew through her head she didn't hear the front door open.

"Mary?" Tristan asked in surprise when he found her laying on his couch

Rory smiled "Hey" she said, sitting up

"What…how did you get in here?" he asked incredulously

Rory shrugged "Hairpin. You really need to get new locks" she teased

"Ben let you up?" he asked

Rory nodded "Mhmm. He remembered me" she answered

"Mary picked a lock…who'd of thought" he mused as he sat down next to her.

"So what _are_ you doing over here?" he asked curiously

"I took your final today" she stated

Tristan smirked "Well, since I haven't graded them yet, I can't tell you if you passed or not" he said amused

Rory shook her head in irritation "I know I passed." She said "I'm here because the few weeks of hell we just went through are over!" she exclaimed

Tristan laughed "yes they are" he agreed and placed a short kiss on her lips, grinning when she whined as he pulled back.

"Aare you serious? That's it? That's all I get for waiting 3 weeks?" she asked incredulously

Tristan smirked and shook his head "I knew it, you only wanted me for my body Gilmore" he joked and kissed her again, this time more passionately

"Can you blame me?" she flirted back when he pulled away

Tristan shook his head "What? Blame you for wanting my irresistible body…never" he breathed out

"So, we're really doing this then huh?" Rory asked, hugging him close to her

He nodded "Yeah…and this time its _legal_" he teased "You think you can live with that? Doesn't take the thrill away?"

Rory laughed "I've never been in an _illegal_ situation" she defended

"You picked my lock" he stated

"I learned that from one of my former boyfriends, Jess" she said

Tristan let out a low whistle "oooh. Seems to me Mary, that you have a thing for bad boys" he teased

Rory grinned and shook her head "I'm dating you aren't I?" she challenged

Tristan's smile turned amused "Fair enough. I guess after you become a college professor, you're no longer considered a 'bad boy'…oh how will I cope with the rejection!" he mock pouted

"You're so full of it. Come on, lets eat" Rory said, she was starving.

TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY TRORY


End file.
